Mentor's Pet
by Opals-of-Fire
Summary: First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley has a new student to look after! Too bad this 'new student' has the worst record in ShinRa. But is this lost Cadet really as bad as his report says? Angeal/Zack Zangeal. Yaoi! Co-written with xxxKinaMarexxx, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story ever! Thank you to xxxKinaMariexxx for writing this with me, I've had fun so far and will continue to have fun producing this with you. I understand that there are many, many other stories out there like this (Thanks KM for warning me lol), so I'd just like to reassure everyone that this was purely just from random imagination, as I read some other fics **_**after**_** writing this one^^ **

**I do not own any of the characters; they belong to Square Enix (waah)**

**Here's the first chapter of:**

**Mentor's Pet**

Angeal Hewley sighed as he walked into General Sephiroth's office. Upon entering he gave a curt nod in greeting as Sephiroth glanced up at him, meeting his eyes briefly before holding out a sheet of pale yellow paper.

"This is for you" Angeal took it, stifling a yawn. "Did you not sleep last night?" Sephiroth asked him, getting to his feet and making his way across the room towards the cabinets behind Genesis' desk.

"Hn? No, Hojo wanted to see me as soon as I got off of teaching. Something about wanting a personal SOLDIER guard…or something equally as ridiculous. Anyway I ended up receiving Mako shots somewhere along the line and…well you know how Hojo is" Sephiroth shook his head with a sigh, pulling out a file and holding it out in his general direction.

"All he's looking for is a private human guinea pig with SOLDIER attributes. However, we have something much more important at hand" Angeal stared down at the sheet in his hand and then the file being held out to him.

"New mission?" He asked, taking the file from the General.

"You could view it like that" Sephiroth told him, fighting the urge to smile. Angeal grunted softly as he opened the file and scanned the letter. Sephiroth tapped his pen patiently on the desk, watching his colleague whilst he read.

"I- Sephiroth…what is this?" Angeal looked up at his friend with his lips parted, grey-blue eyes widening in uncharacteristic panic. Sephiroth remained quiet for a few seconds before leaning forward.

"That-" He gestured to the file with his pen. "Is the student you will be mentoring from here on out. New recruit. Cadet Zackary Fair. He's shown some promising sign's" Sephiroth informed him.

"Promising sign's?" Angeal repeated, flipping through the pages at an alarming speed. "Sephiroth-'expelled from combat class, disqualified from physics , reprimanded for sliding down the hall's after floor's had been newly waxed, reprimanded for speaking during classes, reprimanded _six times_ for talking back to a Commanding Officer-' I mean, '_Promising Sign's_? Are we reading the same thing here?"

It was a rare thing to see 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley look so shocked and speechless and the General was losing the battle to refrain from laughing.

"Angeal if anyone can straighten this boy out it's you. His actual performance is astounding, he just has some behavioral issues, and nothing you can't handle I'm sure"

Angeal looked back to his new 'students' profile with a hardened expression. "I'm guessing the reason he hasn't been sent back home is because-"

"Of what he can offer ShinRa, yes. The boy has already exceeded the overall level in his classes and so-"

"Then why not just move him onto third class?" Angeal asked, genuinely curious. Sephiroth leant back in his chair with a sigh.

"That was what I had planned, but once we do that he'll be hard to keep an eye on…Angeal, we are entering a time of…desperate measure's shall we say. ShinRa will not hesitate to put these young SOLDIER's on frontline. If Fair's a special case- which I am convinced he is- then we may well lose him before he can prove himself"

"Better safe than sorry" Angeal agreed, planting the file safely in one of his desk drawers. "Right, I'd better round him up"

"I'll leave you to it Angeal. Genesis should be out there somewhere; Shiva knows what he's up to. I fear he's cornered some poor cadet's, reciting Loveless until they're hypnotized, or worse- suicidal" Angeal chuckled, pausing before he exited the office.

"I'll send him your way if I come across him" Sephiroth's head snapped up, a rare look of horror on his pale face.

"Angeal, I beg of you not to joke like that. _When_ you come across him, I would appreciate it if you sent him in the complete opposite direction of this building"

* * *

"I'm not involved!" Angeal paused and turned towards the loud voice and raised his eyebrows. There was his to-be-student, red-faced, violet eyed and raven spikes everywhere, standing up to a Lieutenant. Angeal sighed heavily.

"You _were_ there, the others saw you-"

"Just because I happened to walk past doesn't mean I had anything to do with it! You always listen to _them_ and you never even ask _me_ what happened!" Zack shouted, balling his fists tightly. Angeal saw where this was going and broke in before the young teen could even think about doing anything.

"Cadet! That is no way to talk to a Superior!" Angeal startled them both visibly, and he noticed how his appearance had a different effect on both cadet and Officer.

Zack's expression went from furious, to fearful and finally settled with looking completely besotted with grief as he quickly stood to attention.

"Thank Shiva, Commander Hewley I have a class to get back to and this student is causing me great distress," Zack did not speak, but Angeal could see how badly he wanted to.

"What did he do?" Zack's heart sank completely as he listened to how he 'supposedly' was caught 'punching another cadet' and according to those 'there' he started it whilst the others tried to stop him. Angeal's eyes darkened as he took it all in.

"I'm sorry, my class needs me." He turned to Zack who, for all the world, looked like he was going to start spitting. "Zack-"

"I'm sorry Sir! I'll accept whatever punishment is given Sir! I promise not to take out my anger on others Sir!' Angeal's frown deepened as he decided to ignore the mocking tone. He focused more on the fact that the cadet before him was shaking slightly as his gaze burned straight through the wall opposite. The Lieutenant stared at him before sighing.

"I'll leave this to you, Commander Hewley," Zack scowled and his gaze lowered to the floor. He even dropped his salute in a huff. None went un-noticed, and Angeal couldn't hide his concern as well as he would have liked. "Zack, I will have to remove you from the class if you fall any more behind."

"But-" Zack stopped himself and bowed his head, his teeth sinking into his lip with more force than he had judged. He tasted blood but paid it no attention. "Yes Sir."

"Very well then Lieutenant Harley. I'll see that he is dealt with accordingly." Zack listened as the footsteps disappeared and remained silent.

* * *

"Ah!" Zack cried out as he crashed into the tarmac of the track. He weakly pulled himself from the rough ground, his body shaking uncontrollably. He'd lost count on how many laps he'd run at lap fifty three, and now his legs were not only jelly, but numb too.

Commander Hewley had told him to run as many laps as he could in the time it took him to return from writing the incident into his report. Zack, from the beginning, had run as fast as he could. Angeal had observed from his office window in surprise as the Cadet put his all into his punishment as though he knew he was being watched.

Zack panted, holding a hand to his chest as his vision blurred. He felt the world pitch sideways violently and clamped his hands to his head, forcing himself to remain in a straight line. With a deep breath he pushed himself forward.

As he ran, Zack found himself thinking of how far off his ideas of ShinRa had been to when he first joined. Somewhere along the line the other cadets who joined alongside him started to hold him at arm's length. Now that he _really_ thought about it, it was ever since their first physical training class.

Zack knew he could handle himself and he knew he was _good_, but Zack had no idea that he was the _best_. The other students however, caught onto his performance quicker than a hawk to its prey. From then on, Zack found that he was ignored during all his encounters with those in his year. It didn't bother Zack nowadays, unless he went through a serious bout of loneliness. After a while, you start to throw away the 'why's' and focus more onto 'how' to go about things alone.

Soon after, Zack had found himself getting accused of things he hadn't done. This would not have bothered him either, if his Superior's would at least hear him out, however they never had. For some reason his fellow class mates pinned everything they could on him. Perhaps the problem was that there was never 'one witness' to any of the incidents he was accused of being a part of, or more accurately, the cause of.

For a year and half, Zack fought against it.

Today, the first time a First Class ever got involved; it was as though he'd given up. Zack blinked rapidly as he willed himself onwards. What was the point in defending yourself if not even those at the top would hear you out?

Zack grit his teeth as the pain in his chest increased. The answer was simple enough.

There was no point.

"Cadet!" Zack gasped, startled by the unfamiliar voice and overly stern tone. He lost his footing, finding himself once again at one with the hard tarmac. He swallowed loudly, holding back an annoyed comment as he looked down to his trembling hands. Sucking in a breath he pushed himself upright, nearly collapsing. He settled into a sloppy salute, not even able to acknowledge if he was the 'cadet' being called, who the caller was or in which direction they were facing. His vision was completely distorted no matter how hard he blinked.

"Straighten yourself up! That is no way to greet a Superior Officer! Where's your discipline!" The owner of the voice was before him, yanking him upright and shouting in his face. Hastily, Zack did as he was told.

"S-sorry Sir! I-I-"

"Speak properly Cadet! What are you doing out here at this time? Trying to catch up on exercises you should have been doing last night are we?" Zack's head snapped up and he glared at the man he now recognized as his Fitness Officer, Lieutenant Raft.

"No, I was-" He was cut off as he suddenly felt a force send him hurtling sideways. He gasped, holding his cheek as the Officer glared down at him from where he lay sprawled out.

"You do _not_ answer me back! On your feet, _now_!" Zack could not hide his anger as he scrambled up. "Think you can do as you please, do you?" Zack shook his head, willing himself to remain in control of the urge to fight back.

"I'm not! I don't! I swear sir-" Another hit, another cry, another thud.

"How many times till you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut?" Zack let out a shaky breath as he was ordered to his feet. "Gym. Now." Zack wiped his eyes and shook his head defiantly.

"I can't Sir, I'm under orders from Com-"

Hit, cry, thud.

"That was an order Cadet!" Zack stared at his Superior with a pleading look.

Hit, cry, thud.

"I'm not able to take orders from _you_, Sir!" Zack shouted, cradling his bruising cheek as the first of his tears escaped. More anger flashed in the Officers eyes and Zack's eyes rivaled the threat behind them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think =D**

**KM: I will!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Just thank you so much for all of your reviews and all of your support! Okay so something really weird is happening, I kept trying to update Mentor's Pet and FFnet kept saying error. xxxKinaMariexxx is having the same issue, buuuut she broke her laptop sooo...**

**She told me to post this up and she'll work out whats up when her L.P fixed. Poor Kina =( Her L.P must have got jealous as she's been been helping me mwaha!**

**Here is chapter 2 for all of you!**

**Chapter 2 of Mentor's Pet:**

Angeal rushed through the hallways with urgency. He'd got caught up in an emergency meeting and although it was supposed to be a mere ten minutes, it had lasted for over two hours. He hoped that Zack was taking a break, though something told him he wouldn't have.

As soon as he reached the exit he was out in flash, able to not worry about running into someone, or someone running into him. He breathed in a sigh of relief as his gaze rest on upon the teen, who was currently sitting cross-legged on the track. If Angeal hadn't been gone for so long, he'd of been rather less-than-impressed. He couldn't help but grin as he walked towards the boy.

'I said up!" Angeal faltered in his step as another figure came charging towards his student. "Up you fucking waste of space!" His jaw dropped as the boy was dragged to his feet and hit, sending him backwards with a cry.

"When you are ordered by your Superior, you carry it out without fail!" Angeal was already on his way towards them, his blood raging though he tried to keep himself from tearing the man limb from limb. He was close enough to hear Zack arguing that he wasn't going to listen to any order he gave, and frowned as he heard, quite clearly, the threat being hurled at him in response. "Gym! Now!"

"I can't!" Zack practically screamed, shoving the man back. Angeal was between them before the other could retaliate. Zack however was too weak to withstand being pushed away and found himself on the floor with a startled sob. Angeal turned away from him, even though his first instinct was to scoop him up and take him to the safety of his dorm.

"Lieutenant Raft what is going on here? I left this Cadet to run laps till I was done and I did not expect to find someone intervening!"

"I'm sorry Sir, I had no idea! He was slacking off in class yesterday and when I saw him out here past curfew I was concerned that he was trying to catch up!" Zack didn't bother to hide his tears, nor could he control the rage bubbling from inside him. There was a severe heat building in his chest, and if he didn't tear something to shreds, he swore he was going to explode.

"That's not true!" Angeal glanced at him warningly but was startled by the boy's expression. The tears were gone, replaced with something in those violet orbs that Angeal swore shouldn't be there. Zack jumped to his feet, but stayed away from the two men.

"I was doing what _you_ told me to do, and then _he_ appears out of Shiva knows where! If someone would actually _stop_ for a freaking second and _listen_ to me dammit then none of this would have fucking happened!"

"Zackary Fair get yourself back to your dorm!" Angeal told him firmly.

Zack stared at the First Class coldly. "I hate this place!" He shouted, storming off towards the main building. As soon as the boy was out of ear-shot Angeal grabbed the smirking Officer by his collar.

"I ever catch you laying a hand on a student again Lieutenant and I'll make sure, personally, that you don't see the light of day again. Is that clear?" His voice was dangerously calm and he dropped the shocked man before leaving to find the teen who was in desperate need of his attention.

* * *

Zack threw himself into the corner of his bedroom, swiping one of his pillows from his bed and screaming into it as hard as he could. His arms tightened around it as he grit his teeth stubbornly. Thoughts and feelings were coming and going too fast and now that he had a second to actually _feel_, he realized his head was going to _explode_. Forget the aching in his legs and the burning in his chest, Zack had never experienced a headache so excruciating before.

Trying to calm himself, he hugged his pillow, burying his bruised face into it as he tried to shut out the world around him. He hadn't even realized someone had entered his room until the pillow (his best friend right now) was tugged away. He whimpered in protest, reaching out for it blindly.

"Zack, you need to listen to me." Zack nodded, not quite knowing what he was nodding for. He forced himself to look up, confirming that it was indeed Angeal Hewley before him. He blinked a few times before scrambling to his feet.

'I can't run anymore Sir, I promise I'll run all day tomorrow, I swear I will but I-" Zack rushed frantically. Angeal hushed him, just as urgently. He could see exactly where this was going, and cursed under breath as Zack, as predicted, threw up. Angeal skillfully sidestepped, letting out a sigh as his student mumbled something and leant on him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You need to have that healed and we need to talk."

* * *

Zack _did_ feel better after a shower, a cure and a few painkillers. His legs felt like led and his head felt like it was constricted. It was uncomfortable, but better than before.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for him emotionally. He felt empty, confused and almost crushed. He was close to wishing he'd died out on the track, but then something would seep into his veins and he would defiantly change the thought to Raft, dying on the track. He smiled down at the table top as his mind played out the scenario.

'Here you go Zack," Angeal placed a mug of cocoa down before him. "Careful though. It's hot."

"Thank you Sir." He had never been in anyone's room but his own, and he didn't dare move. Angeal didn't exactly have a room. He had an _apartment_. Zack's bedroom could have fit in the bathroom alone.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…" Zack admitted. "I can't explain it." He glanced up at the ceiling fan as it span, finding himself caught in its continuous rotating routine.

"I can understand. However Zack, I want you to know something." Angeal looked at him and started. He followed his gaze, waited for a few moments before placing a hand on the boys head and smoothly turning it his way. "What you did today regarding Lieutenant Raft was not wrong."

"It…wasn't?" Zack asked with wide eyes. Angeal frowned and shook his head.

"Not at all. Raft was behaving completely out of line and I had trouble letting him go in one piece. If anyone does anything to you like that again, you are to report to me immediately, is that clear Zack?" The cadet nodded dumbly.

Angeal laughed, ruffling the teen's untidy spikes. "We'll talk about that tomorrow." He quickly turned the fan off as he saw Zack's curious eyes wander upwards. He could see the ticking in the boys mind and knew the look. Reno had worn the exact, same expression just before Tseng's old apartment set alight.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow too…"

* * *

"Is it working yet?" Zack asked huffily as he stared up at the now-still ceiling fan with a pout.

"Is the pain gone?"

'No…"

'Then no. It's not working." Angeal told his student as he whined loudly and rolled over onto his stomach.

"But Sir, it hurts!" Zack whimpered as he sat up, holding his head. Angeal reached forward to press his palm to the boy's face.

'Your temperature's gone, so maybe if you'd settle down for a few seconds it will subside." It had been an easy night for Angeal. Zack was exhausted, and since Angeal had 'officially' become Zack's mentor, the two were now roommates. Zack had gone out like a light, much to his relief.

They had been up for an hour, a mere hour and Angeal was wondering who it was that really should be suffering from a headache.

'I'm going to die!" Angeal rolled his eyes.

'Zackary Fair if you do not calm yourself, you're going to make yourself sick." He watched his student as he rolled around the floor pitifully.

"I'm going to throw up." The teen suddenly announced, before rushing to the bathroom. Angeal simply turned the page to his schedule and leaned back in his chair. A few moments later the teen was back looking weary and pale.

"I would advise that you sit down and _stay_ down," Angeal told him. Zack grunted, rubbing his now healed cheek. The pain was still there.

"So how does this mentoring thing work?" Zack slumped himself down on the floor, opposite to where Angeal was sitting on the sofa.

"Same way everything else works," Angeal explained, setting his schedule on the table. "How ShinRa wants it to." He pointed to the door on the other side of the kitchen with his pen. "That's your room from here on. As my student, you can-and will- call me by my first name. Some lessons will continue as normal, though the majority will be taken over by me. Such as Physics." Zack blinked innocently as Angeal gave him a rather disapproving glance.

"So, what was the last straw?" Angeal paused, his mug half way from the table to his lips.

"Last straw for what?" Zack shifted, looping his arms around his knees.

"You know, what made them dump me onto you?" Angeal swallowed the immediate reply that wanted to spill forth and leant back.

"How do you figure you were 'dumped' on me, Zack?" The Cadet laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. I haven't even seen my report and I know that I should have been thrown out ages ago. ShinRa's short-handed right now with the losses dealt in Wutai; they need everyone they can get. If they're losing so many out in the field, they can't afford to lose any here just because of bad behavior." He met Angeal's gaze wearily. "So I was wondering what I did that made them think I'm a hazard and need to be controlled…" He trailed off meekly.

Angeal frowned, and Zack took it that it was directed at him for asking something he shouldn't have. "Sorry Sir. I-I'm not very good at thinking before I speak…something that gets me into a lot of trouble."

"Zack I'm afraid you've got the wrong end of the stick,"

"Stick?" Zack repeated, confused. Angeal chuckled.

"You've got the wrong idea. You're here because ShinRa wants me to train you _specifically_ for First Class. You have exceeded much higher than your current level and rather than have you hindered by the hustle of simply moving you to third class-"

"Really?" Angeal leant back, startled by how close Zack was. The boy had quite literally sprung from no-where. "Really? They saw something in me?" He was way too close for comfort, practically in the older man's lap. Despite feeling slightly uncomfortable, Angeal couldn't help but chuckle at how excited the youngster had gotten.

"Is it really that surprising Zack?" He asked, gently shifting the younger into the seat next to him. Zack nodded slowly with wide eyes.

"I-I always thought that-" He broke off, a pained expression washing over his face.

"Zack?" Angeal asked with concern as the boy slumped across his lap. "Zack!"

"I'm going to throw up again…"

"Don't you dare!" Angeal hastily pushed him off. Zack burst into giggles and Angeal held him firmly, wondering if the boy had gone mad.

"You're funny." Angeal frowned. He'd be paying Sephiroth a visit the first chance he got.

* * *

**So…how is it going so far? Thanks again Kina, and R.I.P Kina's Laptop. **


End file.
